Segunda Chance
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: O que aconteceria se Romeo planejasse, Julieta tomasse o veneno no momento certo, mas acabasse virando um zumbi? Arthur não sabia, mas viria a descobrir.  Arthur x Kiku
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia não me pertence e todos sabem disso. Escrita em uma relação mutualistica (Q) com a Maiga. Baseada na lenda "Zumbis do Haiti". Acho que só /hm

E todos sabem que é Arthur x Kiku. Boa leitura!

** Segunda Chance**

**~Um conto de Romeo, Julieta e Zumbis~**

Arthur era um jovem que ganhava a vida traduzindo documentos. Levava uma vida modesta, sem dificuldades, mas também sem grandes luxos. Seu único problema era seu coração... Não, não tinha nenhuma doença, mas amava uma pessoa. E ultimamente estava ouvindo boatos de que a pessoa em questão iria se casar com seu irmão mais novo, com o qual quase não tinha contato por brigas do passado, por isso não saberia falar com precisão.

Alfred, seu irmão mais novo, se formou e ganhava a vida como juiz. Apesar de idiota, era muito inteligente e sua escolha permitia um maior destaque e sucesso financeiro, mesmo em uma cidade que não fosse grande. Provavelmente, era este o motivo pelo qual fora arranjado um casamento entre ele e Kiku – porque _sabia_ que o moreno não amava Alfred. Eram amigos e só.

Kiku era de uma família rica na região e seu patriarca era o irmão mais velho Wang Yao, o qual tinha uma rixa com Arthur – outro motivo para não aprovar qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre os dois. Pensando nisso, resolveu falar com o oriental, no momento esperando que Wang aparecesse na sala... Não, não era com ele quem devia falar e sim com Kiku. Sorrateiramente, aproveitando que não vinha ninguém, saiu da sala e esquivou-se dos empregados até a área destinada aos aposentos pessoais da família, escondendo-se entre as plantas, sabendo que estava em frente ao quarto de quem queria.

O asiático sentia-se frustrado. Gostava de alguém, mas ficaria com outro por mera conveniência. Se Arthur demonstrasse, falasse algo, poderia ser diferente... Mas já era tarde. Talvez ele não lhe quisesse ou por ser parente de quem era ou pela diferença social que havia entre ambos. Suspirou, aproximando-se da janela e reencostando-se no batente da mesma. Gostava de observar o jardim naqueles momentos – era um local bem tranquilo, longe dos primos barulhentos.

Arthur – que estava devidamente escondido – esperava Kiku aparecer, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Sentiu o coração disparar e prendeu a respiração por um momento, olhando para os lados antes de chamar (baixo, para não chamar atenção de outras pessoas que eventualmente poderiam estar por ali):

- Kiku! Aqui!

Nesse momento foi a vez do asiático se assustar ao ouvir a voz conhecida. Achou que era coisa de sua cabeça, mas logo encontrou o loiro escondido, fazendo uma expressão confusa.

- Arthur? O que faz aqui?

Sorriu ao ter a atenção do outro, mas logo se preocupou em observar novamente os arredores para garantir que ninguém – além de Kiku – o via ali.

- Preciso falar com você... Pode vir aqui?

Indagou, fazendo um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. O moreno começou a imaginar que Arthur estava ali sem permissão, por isso se escondia. Caso saísse normalmente, poderia levantar suspeitas, por isso acabou imitando-o, só que olhando para dentro do próprio quarto antes de apoiar-se na janela e impulsionar o corpo para conseguir sair, tomando cuidado com as roupas tradicionais que usava.

Arthur esqueceu-se de sua situação ao ver a certa dificuldade que o menor enfrentava, apressando-se para ajudá-lo. Segurou-o pela cintura, descendo-o cuidadosamente até o chão, mesmo que a janela não fosse muito alta. Controlou os ímpetos de avançar e envolvê-lo com os braços, afastando-se e voltando lentamente para o local de antes, esperando ser seguido.

Kiku ainda demorou alguns instantes para se recuperar de um contato tão íntimo, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito – como se assim fosse acalmar as batidas descompassadas do coração - e respirando fundo para fazer o rubor diminuir antes de seguir o loiro. Queria perguntar várias coisas, mas havia a principal – pergunta feita em tom sussurrado para que não fossem apanhados, quase como dois amantes em segredo.

- O que precisa falar?

Com a indagação, Arthur voltou-se para o outro. Precisava fitar diretamente os olhos castanhos quando tratasse daquele assunto. Mas parecia tudo tão normal que quase desistiu. _Quase_. Precisava acabar com toda e qualquer dúvida que existisse, era sua felicidade e a de Kiku que estavam em jogo.

- Eu ouvi algumas coisas... Devem ser apenas boatos, mas queria ouvir de você. Ouvi falar que está noivo do Alfred. É mentira... certo?

Arthur sentiu como se algo apertasse seu coração ao ver os olhos castanhos fugirem dos seus. O oriental pressionava o tecido da manga da vestimenta, querendo fugir, mas não tendo saída.

- Não é mentira... Ele já falou com Yao.

Não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao receber a resposta que tanto queria negar. Por que aquilo? Aproximou-se subitamente, segurando o menor pelos ombros, fitando-o fixamente e querendo que ele fizesse o mesmo. Kiku assustou-se com o gesto, colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo como reflexo, mas funcionou: levantou o olhar para fitar o outro dentro dos olhos.

- Não vou permitir! – disse determinado. – Estão te obrigando, não é? Podemos fugir, mas não deixarei que façam isso.

Como estava feliz em ouvir aquilo! E muito. Mas não tinha esse direito. Não mais. Suspirou, a voz saindo mais baixa e fraca do que o planejado.

- Eu... já concordei com isso...

E uma vez concordado, precisava honrar com o compromisso. Não poderia deixar todos na mão, visto que sua família poderia enfrentar problemas! Mas doía admitir aquilo ao ver a preocupação que Arthur demonstrava com aquele assunto. Talvez tivesse pensado errado... Com certeza pensou errado, tendo certeza de que o loiro também sofria ao fitar os olhos dele.

- Mas... por quê...?

Para Arthur, era como se tudo estivesse desabando. Temia aquilo e tornou-se real. Se Kiku aceitou era por amar Alfred... Devia ter imaginado aquele amor do oriental por si. A verdade é que nunca fora amado. Aos poucos o aperto nos ombros do menor foi cedendo e virou-se de costas para ele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos como se isso fosse clarear-lhe a mente e fazer com que parasse de doer. Riu nervosamente, de maneira forçada, voltando a fitar o outro.

- Sempre o amei em segredo... – sorriu tristemente.

Kiku observou bem as reações do amigo, ficando desolado. Não estava errado em pensar que Arthur o amara! Mas o tempo era cruel e não esperava ninguém. As mãos do oriental foram caindo até penderem completamente ao lado do corpo, como se ele perdesse uma parte de si naquele instante. Acabou por sorrir do mesmo modo de Arthur.

- Queria ter ouvido isso antes... Assim eu poderia responder "eu também sempre te amei" – fechou os olhos, suspirando, mas logo balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Não, isso ainda não mudou, mas...

As palavras morreram em sua garganta. Não queria se lembrar do seu possível noivado. Arthur ficou surpreso, desfazendo o sorriso. Então seus sentimentos eram retribuídos? Atreveu-se a se aproximar mais, tomando uma das mãos do menor, fitando-o com certa seriedade, embora os olhos tivessem um brilho de felicidade.

- Você me ama? Se me ama, diga... Sempre esperei uma confirmação dos seus sentimentos, mas a gentileza que era direcionada a mim outras pessoas também recebiam...

O moreno sentiu o típico nervosismo tomar conta de si com a proximidade, desviando o olhar enquanto o rubor tingia as bochechas de escarlate. Chegou a pressionar – de leve – os dedos contra a mão alheia, embora mantivesse o olhar desviado.

- Sim... Eu amo.

Levantou o olhar nas últimas palavras, fitando o outro nos olhos, mas logo os dedos foram escorregando como se fossem se soltar.

- Eu esperava um sinal... Um pedido, o que quer que fosse. Mas não veio. Pensei que houvesse algum problema e acabei aceitando o pedido que me foi proposto...

Arthur não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Estava tão feliz! Todo seu medo era sem fundamento. Não deveria ter demorado tanto para falar com Kiku.

- Me sinto tão feliz... Vamos ficar juntos, Kiku! Mesmo que tenhamos de fugir. Não aceitarei perdê-lo. Amo-te mais do que posso amar a qualquer um.

Levou a mão livre até a face do asiático, acariciando-a. Kiku mantinha o olhar fixo no outro, um misto de sentimentos dentro de si: se por um lado queria jogar tudo para o alto e fugir com Arthur de modo inconsequente, por outro tinha sua família e a decepção (e problemas) que causaria por fugir de um compromisso. O oriental encolheu os ombros, constrangido com aquele toque tão íntimo.

- Eu queria que fosse fácil fazer isso... Mas eu não devo...

Fechou os olhos, ressentido, deixando que a mão se desvencilhasse da do outro para trazê-la próximo a si. Afastou-se um passo, relutante: queria manter aquele calor junto a si, mas se ficasse mais perto acabaria por não resistir.

- Me desculpe... Eu não vou, eu não quero me esquecer do que sinto por você. Mas não posso fazer isso com todos.

À medida que o menor falava, Arthur ficava confuso. Ele preferia um casamento infeliz a decepcionar a família?

- E eu, Kiku? Não suportaria ficar sem você...

Deu passos lentos em direção ao menor, querendo abraçá-lo. Em resposta, Kiku pousou ambas as mãos nos ombros do outro, querendo mantê-lo no mesmo lugar. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo sua expressão com os fios negros. Doía enfrentar toda aquela situação. Mesmo levemente trêmulo, tentava se manter aparentemente firme.

- Eu não vou conseguir ser feliz sem você, mas não posso ser egoísta e arruinar minha família por satisfação pessoal, uma vez que já concordei com essa loucura... Desculpe-me, por favor. A essa altura, não acho que possa voltar atrás.

Arthur fez uma expressão séria, pousando as mãos sobre as dele.

- Não diga isso, Kiku. Posso achar uma solução... Falar com Alfred... Ou até forjarmos sua morte, como em Romeu e Julieta... Mas não diga isso – estava parecendo desesperado, mas não queria desistir.

- Você acha que... Existe uma solução? – levantou o olhar para fitá-lo, hesitante, sem desvencilhar as mãos.

- Claro! Por favor, espere. Vou encontrar uma e enviarei uma carta, eu juro.

A seriedade era presente na voz do loiro. E não se segurou mais, envolveu os pulsos do menor e trouxe-o para perto, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Faria de tudo para tê-lo consigo. Fechou os olhos, murmurando:

- Só peço que não se esqueça desse sentimento que tem por mim.

Pego de surpresa, não resistiu. E nem queria fazê-lo. Apesar de ser atrevimento demais, deixou-se ser abraçado e inclusive permitiu-se fechar os olhos e aconchegar-se contra o corpo do maior. Já não podia voltar atrás... Uma fagulha de esperança se acendera e agora não seria fácil apagá-la. Um singelo sorriso nasceu nos lábios do oriental, sentindo as bochechas quentes, mas pousando de leve as mãos nas costas do outro.

- Certo... Não me esquecerei, prometo. Só... – hesitou por um instante. – Não demore muito, por favor...

Não queria que acabasse se tornando tarde demais.

_**x**_

Há! E então? 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Demorei com o segundo capítulo, não é? Peço desculpas a quem está lendo. Mas aqui está, finalmente! Vou tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo...

Ah, sim... Fanfic não betada.

Boa leitura!

**Segunda Chance**

**~Um conto de Romeo, Julieta e Zumbis~**

Era um dia normal para Kiku, até o momento em que se assustou por ser chamado e um criado trazer um envelope para si. Esperava sim o contato de Arthur, mas não tão rápido! Reconheceu a caligrafia do envelope dizendo que eram as traduções dos contos que desejava ler, agradecendo e dispensando o mensageiro, fechando-se novamente no próprio quarto para abrir o envelope. Sentia as mãos trêmulas, mas desdobrou os papéis. Em meio a várias histórias, havia a mensagem que realmente queria. Respirou fundo antes de ler as palavras:

"_Querido Kiku,_

_ Após pesquisar, encontrei uma pessoa disposta a nos ajudar. É um jovem xamã que disse ter a solução para nosso problema._

_ Ele irá visitá-lo em poucos dias para um chá com Yao, certifique-se de aparecer e também tomar. Não se assuste e não demonstre saber quem ele é, aja normalmente._

_ Estarei fora da cidade por alguns dias. Seguindo as instruções desse xamã, vou preparar uma moradia longe de todos. Não se preocupe, logo estarei com você._

_ E não se esqueça: eu te amo._

_Arthur Kirkland"_

Se não estivesse sentado, provavelmente cairia no chão. Abraçou a folha junto a si, silenciosamente concordando com o que estava escrito. Se era sua única chance, iria seguir minuciosamente as instruções.

Não demorou para que o dia chegasse. Recebeu o aviso de que no final da tarde receberiam um convidado de outra cidade e era para estar pronto, pois ele desejava cumprimentá-lo pela união.

No final da tarde o sacerdote chegou, trajando roupas adequadas e de bom gosto, sendo colocado à presença de Yao, que mandou chamar seu irmão mais novo. Ao ser chamado por um dos empregados, seguiu-o até a sala do chá, atraindo a atenção do irmão ao entrar.

- Oh, Kiku! Já está pronto, aru? Ele veio de fora e ficou sabendo do seu noivado, então resolveu cumprimentá-lo, aru.

O mais velho falava indicando o jovem de pele morena, o qual Kiku observava fixamente, podendo reparar que ele colocava algo dentro do chá, mas não se alarmou. Se era da confiança de Arthur, não poderia fazer nada que prejudicasse o andamento do plano.

- Meus parabéns pelo noivado! Soube que vai se casar. Por favor, tome chá conosco.

- Claro, será um prazer.

Sorriu em resposta, sentando-se e pegando a xícara, aproveitando o chá junto com seu irmão e o convidado. Mesmo sabendo que tinha algo ali dentro, iria confiar em Arthur. Era por ambos.

Chegado a hora de se deitar, recolheu-se. Sentia certo desconforto tomando conta de si, mas não havia de ser nada. Pensando nisso, deitou-se despreocupadamente, sem imaginar que não acordaria mais.

_**x**_

O alvoroço foi geral.

Kiku demorou a se levantar, então Yao pediu para que alguém o chamasse, mas não adiantou. Ele não respirava e não tinha sinais no pulso. Rapidamente, foi ordenado que um médico fosse trago de imediato ali – o mais perto fora o escolhido. Deixando o homem que tinha na sala para trás, foi atender o caso urgente que aparecera.

Diagnóstico: Morte. O coração parara de bater e a respiração não era mais realidade. A pele estava sem calor, como se a noite tivesse o roubado. O irmão mais velho ficou em choque e se agarrou ao corpo de Kiku, não deixando que fizessem qualquer tipo de autópsia ou exame mais detalhado. Não permitiriam que profanassem o corpo do seu amado irmão! Os mais novos também ficaram em choque com a notícia. O que não se abalou tanto assim ficou de cuidar dos outros. Mas agora não tinha nada mais para fazer do que preparar o velório e o enterro, embora não tivesse forças para tal – então deixou que Alfred cuidasse dos preparativos.

Como uma família influente, todos queriam mostrar suas condolências mediante o ocorrido, então o velório, realizado naquela mesma noite, foi aberto ao público. Yao estava inconsolável, quase sem conseguir agradecer a todos que compareceram, chegando a um ponto que somente abraçou os irmãos menores que ainda tinha consigo.

- Kiku... Por quê? Volte, por favor, aru! Kiku... por favor...

_Doía_. E muito. Todos ficaram incomodados ao ouvir o choro alto do oriental em meio a lamentos baixos, tão dolorido quanto o próprio choro. Estava _desesperado_, como se houvesse perdido tudo ou uma parte de si, ao menos. Do que adiantava toda a riqueza do mundo se quem lhe era precioso não estava consigo? Era seu irmão, carne da sua carne, sangue do seu sangue! Queria abraçá-lo mais uma vez, sentir seu calor...! Quanto tempo não o fazia...?

Mas este calor não existia mais.

O choro de Yao fez seus irmãos também se desesperarem, mas preocuparam-se em impedi-lo de chegar mais perto. Ele se livrou, aproximando-se do caixão, visualizando a face pálida e gélida do menor. Parecia até um anjo... Um pequeno anjo que não abriria mais os olhos. O branco da vestimenta tradicional se misturava às flores de aroma agradável, como se assim fosse trazer paz ao jovem. Pensando nisso, os joelhos de Yao cederam ao peso.

O ambiente estava carregado de tristeza e dor e não era por menos: a morte era um evento irreversível e isso assustava as pessoas quando postas frente a frente com ela.

_**x**_

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, as nuvens carregadas como chumbo. O caixão foi levado até o cemitério no alto de uma colina e muitos acompanharam com o olhar, visto que o sepultamento seria fechado ao público.

- Conseguiu falar com o Arthur, aru?

- Não. Parece que ele viajou para tratar de alguns negócios.

O asiático se calou com a resposta de Alfred. Ninguém ali estava nos seus melhores ânimos, nem mesmo o loiro. Não que ele se preocupasse com Arthur - não gostava dele – mas sabia que ele e Kiku se estimavam bastante, então queria que ele estivesse presente, embora não fizesse questão. Com o olhar baixo, tomou a frente, olhando para o caixão fechado suspenso sobre a cova. Nunca mais veria o rosto de Kiku. _Nunca mais_. Suspirou como se isso fosse aliviar a dor de seu coração incompleto, pegando um papel das mangas longas e o desdobrando. Yao tinha a expressão abatida e não era por menos: não conseguiu dormir à noite...

- Fico feliz que todos estejam aqui, aru. Eu preparei algumas palavras... Se não se incomodarem, vou lê-las, aru – engoliu o choro, tentando manter a visão limpa para fazê-lo. – Despedidas sempre tiram algo, aru... A despedida do dia, sendo trocado pela escuridão da noite. A chuva que tira o lugar do sol... Despedidas acompanham perdas, aru. E isso assusta. E machuca... Alguém sempre é deixado para trás, aru... - não conseguia continuar, o choro estava vencendo-lhe novamente, começando a correr sem aviso prévio pelo rosto. – Desculpem-me, aru...

A voz falhou, morrendo na garganta antes que as novas palavras se formassem. Alfred, percebendo o estado que o outro mostrava, aproximou-se, recebendo o pequeno papel em que o texto estava escrito com caligrafia trêmula. Respirando fundo, continuou:

- Quem é deixado para trás sofre. Mas tem algo que não pode ser levado: nossas lembranças. As lembranças boas de quem amamos e por ventura partiram antes de nós, o sorriso, um gesto de gentileza. E hoje nós nos despedimos de alguém que nos trouxe vários momentos bons. E esses momentos nunca vamos perder, pois estão gravados em nossa memória... Se estão aqui é porque foram cativados por Kiku. E sofrem com sua perda. Mas estando aqui por amá-lo... Não vamos deixá-lo morrer completamente. Em nossa vida, sempre existem anjos. E, apesar da saudade, pode-se ter a certeza: eles sempre estarão conosco.

Terminado o discurso, o loiro abaixou a cabeça, deixando que uma lágrima solitária escorresse pela face. O caixão foi abaixado lentamente e um a um as pessoas foram jogando suas rosas brancas sobre ele. A cerimônia não contava com muitas pessoas: alguns estavam ali por Yao e estes se mostravam impassíveis, apesar de complacentes; outros por Kiku, estes chorando ou ao menos se mostrando tristes.

- Kiku...

Alfred chamou uma última vez ao jogar sua, sabendo que nunca mais obteria resposta. E a rosa dele se destacava das demais: era azul. Mas, para ele, não podia ser diferente. Aquela cor lembrava o oriental: tranquilo, reservado, apesar de afetuoso. Ao jogar a sua, sentiu um pingo cair sobre si. Levantando o olhar, sorriu tristemente ao ver que começava a chover.

Era apenas o céu chorando a perda da terra.

_**x**_

_Dois dias depois..._

Três da madrugada, as ruas estavam desertas. Um jovem encoberto por um capuz adentrou o cemitério da cidade, deixando sua carroça de lado, caminhando até o túmulo com uma pá. Lentamente foi retirando a terra, até sentir algo o impedindo. Pela luz da lamparina viu que alcançara o caixão. Com um sorriso torto, abriu a tampa do mesmo, tocando com a mão suja de terra a face do menino.

- De agora em diante, vai fazer tudo que ordenarem...

_**x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui está a continuação. Boa leitura!_

**Segunda Chance ~**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas só se deparou com uma escuridão opressora. Tentou se mexer, mas era como se estivesse paralisado por uma força maior, a respiração fraca garantindo-lhe a vida. _Desesperador_. A voz não saía, a garganta arranhava e não tinha sequer noção de onde estava... Até que aconteceu. Ouviu alguns sons que pareciam longínquos e quando menos esperava visualizou um vulto. Não enxergou bem sua face, mas pode entender as palavras que lhe eram direcionadas:

- De agora em diante, vai fazer tudo que ordenarem. Isto é, se não quiser voltar para esse lugar.

O jovem disse, querendo acabar com qualquer vestígio de sanidade que o menor poderia ter. Assustado, o asiático somente conseguiu assentir de leve com a cabeça, sentindo uma dor aguda como se os músculos houvessem atrofiado pela falta de uso. Sabendo disso, o rapaz misterioso levantou-lhe o corpo nos braços como se fosse nada, deixando-o deitado para voltar a tapar o túmulo. Quando terminado, cobriu o outro com uma coberta grossa, levando-o até a carroça previamente separada e indo rumo ao seu destino.

A carroça balançava um pouco, mas nada que pudesse machucar a Kiku – ele era importante para si, estava sob seus cuidados. Já longe o suficiente da cidade e do cemitério, parou próximo a um riacho, deixando que os cavalos bebessem água e indo até o asiático. Já em um local seguro, retirou o sobretudo preto, deixando-o de lado e revelando as roupas rasgadas e deixando os músculos à mostra, o tecido branco em contraste com a pele negra. E ele parecia familiar... Mas a mente do oriental estava nublada, sendo forçado a se sentar.

- Logo vamos chegar. Aqui.

Retirou de uma bolsa uma garrafa com uma forte bebida alcoólica, segurando o queixo do menor e forçando que ele bebesse o conteúdo para que recuperasse os movimentos mais rapidamente. Kiku sentia a bebida descer rasgando a garganta, mas conseguindo engolir a maior parte, apenas um pouco escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios.

- Isso... – afastou a bebida e retirou um pedaço de pão, fazendo o mesmo processo de forçá-lo. – Coma isso.

Com dificuldade, conseguia obedecer ao moreno que estava surpreso como um corpo tão pequeno reagiu tão bem à droga – não demonstrava qualquer resistência – e ele tinha até ficado com medo de matá-lo por se tratar de alguém tão aparentemente frágil, mas tinha boas condições financeiras, então não lhe faltava saúde.

- Bom garoto. Sorria quando chegarmos.

Deu dois tapas leves nas faces do asiático para deixá-las com cor, sorrindo como se para mostrá-lo como deveria ser feito. O sacerdote prosseguiu com a viagem que não durou por muito mais tempo: após alguns minutos chegaram a uma casa pequena e rústica. Quando a carroça parou, o moreno ajudou o oriental a caminhar, duvidando que ele fosse capaz de se manter de pé sozinho. E realmente não era capaz disso, apesar de se esforçar. Chegando à porta, o mais alto bateu na madeira e logo foi atendido por Arthur – este já estando mais do que ansioso pela chegada de ambos.

- Finalmente chegaram!

Adiantou-se, aproximando-se dos dois e abraçando Kiku com certa força, mas ao não obter resposta afastou-o de si pelos ombros, fitando-o com preocupação.

- Você está bem?

O menor assentiu de leve, achando que não tinha voz para responder.

- Ele está bem cansado. Deixe-o descansar e tente não salgar a comida demais e nem deixá-lo comer de forma exagerada... Ele pode ficar confuso – explicou o xamã, estendendo a mão em seguida. – O restante do pagamento?

- Ah... Aqui está.

Arthur sentiu-se desconfortável pela maneira como ele falou do oriental – parecia que ele explicava como cuidar de um cãozinho – mas retirou o restante do dinheiro do bolso, já previamente separado, e pagou devidamente o sacerdote. Se Kiku concordava, não tinha muito que fazer. Após contar o dinheiro e ver que estava tudo acertado, o sacerdote se retirou. Vendo-se a sós com Kiku, levou-o com cuidado até um banco na varanda, agachando-se em frente a ele, pousando as mãos sobre as que o outro tinha sobre o colo. Não conseguia evitar sorrir, fitando-o com gentileza. Agora poderiam ficar juntos para sempre.

- Estou tão feliz, Kiku... Está muito cansado?

O asiático sorriu como lhe foi dito, concordando com a cabeça em um gesto leve, arriscando murmurar:

- Sim...

Ficou sem graça, achando que o outro não desejava falar, erguendo-se e tomando-lhe a face entre as mãos. Fechando os próprios olhos, beijou-lhe a testa, encostando-as em seguida.

- Vou te levar para se deitar, está bem?

O menor assentiu, logo tendo o corpo erguido e sendo levado para a parte de dentro da casa. Esta tinha poucas coisas, apenas o suficiente para que vivessem sem problemas. Arthur levou o asiático até a cama, deixando-o deitado ali. Vencido pelo cansaço, embarcou em uma noite sem sonhos.

_**x**_

Após deixar Kiku dormindo a parte do dia, ao anoitecer Arthur preparou um jantar que julgou delicioso, resolvendo ir chamar o menor. Sentou-se no colchão, balançando-lhe de leve o corpo, chamando com voz suave:

- Kiku, está na hora do jantar. Vamos comer? Você precisa se alimentar.

O menor sentiu o corpo ser balançado, mas inicialmente não esboçou nenhuma reação. O gesto de se voltar para o loiro foi lento, fitando-o de maneira vazia como se ainda não tivesse assimilado o que era para fazer no momento.

- Quer que traga a comida aqui?

Indagou com carinho, levando uma das mãos a face alheia, tocando-a e acariciando-a de leve, mas ainda sim, mesmo já de frente para Arthur, Kiku não demonstrou algo mais além. Vendo que o asiático ainda demonstrava dificuldade, o loiro levou um prato com a sopa que preparara até ele, ajudando-o a se sentar para alimentá-lo. Pelo visto, as coisas iam demorar a voltar ao normal.

_**x**_

Uma semana e Kiku mantinha-se naquele estado, mas Arthur fazia de tudo para que ele ficasse bem. Já estavam jantando, quando o loiro lembrou-se de algo, soltando uma exclamação.

- Recebi alguns poemas interessantes! Vou pegá-los para ler para você, pode continuar comendo.

Kiku concordou, continuando a comer. O gosto estava diferente... tinha mais sabor, aparentemente. A verdade é que Arthur, por falta de atenção, acabou colocando mais sal do que fora recomendado na comida, por isso o menor estranhava um pouco o sabor.

Ao retornar, Arthur se deparou com a mão do outro trêmula, pousando uma das mãos no ombro dele com preocupação.

- Você está bem, Kiku? Aconteceu algo?

Estava angustiado, sem saber o motivo. Afastou a mão de si, correndo para o lado de fora de casa, deixando o loiro atônito. Dois segundos depois se recuperou, não podia deixar o oriental daquele jeito! Deixando os papéis sobre a mesa, saiu atrás do asiático.

- Kiku! Espere! – conseguiu alcançá-lo, segurando-o pelo pulso. – O que houve?

O moreno tentou se soltar, forçando o braço, mas ficou tonto. Caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo o estômago revirar e náuseas, não conseguindo segurar a vontade de vomitar, eliminando tudo que tinha no estômago. Arthur ficou segurando os cabelos negros, acariciando-os para tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Quando viu que o menor se acalmara, ajudou-o a voltar para casa, sentando-o no banco da varanda.

Aquela noite estava fresca, então faria bem ao menor, a luz alta no céu, brilhando junto às estrelas cintilantes. O loiro pegou um copo de água e os poemas que deixara de lado, oferecendo o líquido ao oriental.

- Aqui está, beba um pouco. Vai se sentir melhor.

Viu o menor assentir, tomando lentamente o conteúdo do copo oferecido. Arthur também se sentou, sorrindo com as folhas em mãos.

- Não se preocupe, certo? Você devia estar confuso... Quer continuar o que fazíamos? Estou com os poemas aqui.

Quem sabe assim ele não se animava? Mesmo sem resposta, os olhos verdes se fixaram nos papéis.

- Ouça esse, Kiku... _Nunca lhe disse nada/Só agora estou falando/Pois o que sinto por ti/Vai aos poucos me matando_

_No decorrer dos anos/Cada vez mais ele cresce/Meu coração não suporta/O meu corpo é quem padece/Faço tudo para te esquecer/Mas o meu coração não esquece_

_É triste o meu viver/Você talvez não saiba/Quando vier a saber/Talvez já seja tarde/É tão grande o meu amor/Que no coração não cabe _(*)

Fez uma pequena pausa, voltando o olhar para o oriental que, ao menos, o observava – já tendo terminado com a água do copo, deixando-o de lado. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir serenamente, passando um dos braços em torno dos ombros dele, fechando os olhos ao encostar os lábios na testa do outro.

- Não é bonito...? Eu fico feliz que não há mais um abismo entre nós.

Puxou o menor de leve para si, encostando as testas. Arthur entreabriu os olhos, fitando a face do outro, acariciando-a. Trouxe-a para perto, encostando os lábios com leveza, logo os entreabrindo, tocando com a língua os do outro, tentando criar uma brecha para aprofundar o beijo... Mas Kiku não retribuía, fazendo com que se afastasse, voltando o olhar para as palavras impressas. Será mesmo que não havia nenhum abismo? _"Cada dia eu sofro mais, Estando perto e distante"_. De algum jeito, aquelas palavras faziam sentido.

_**x**_

Já se passara um mês e nada. Kiku permanecia sem reação, executando apenas algumas tarefas simples – como varrer a casa – depois de ter visto Arthur fazê-las. E sempre que era deixado sozinho, ficava quieto em algum canto com o olhar vazio, exatamente como agora. E isso machucava Arthur, além de fazê-lo se perguntar se aquela situação era ou não permanente. Aproximou-se por trás do menor silenciosamente, abraçando-o com força e murmurando contra a curva do pescoço dele:

- Eu te amo, Kiku... Você consegue entender isso? Volte para mim.

Apesar da fala e saber o que aquela palavra significava, não sabia se conseguia entender perfeitamente. E voltar como? Já estava ali. O asiático apenas deixou-se ser abraçado, mantendo os olhos presos no vazio.

Não recebendo resposta alguma, uma reação que fosse, sentiu algo queimar dentro de si. Empurrou-o, obrigando o menor a se deitar, colocando-se por cima com as pernas intercaladas e os braços ao lado do corpo dele. Suspirou pesadamente, beijando a pele exposta do pescoço de Kiku com voracidade, subindo os lábios até a orelha dele, mordiscando-a e sussurrando de maneira provocativa:

- E então? Agora você consegue sentir meu amor...?

Queria apenas uma reação. Qualquer uma! Mas nada veio. O menor apenas fechou os olhos com o baque contra o chão, sentindo como se um arrepio percorresse-lhe as costas, mas levantou o olhar para fitar Arthur, como se imaginando como deveria responder para satisfazê-lo.

Nada.

Não importava o que fizesse, ele não fazia nada. Afastou-se um pouco, apoiando-se nas mãos, sem se dar conta de que lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Arthur ficara tão preocupado em tê-lo para si que se esqueceu que o que mais gostava era a gentileza de Kiku... Esqueceu-se de que ficava feliz ao ver seu sorriso, mesmo de longe. E agora não tinha mais nada: o que restou foi apenas um boneco vazio.

O oriental fechou um dos olhos ao sentir algo quente caindo-lhe na face, erguendo o olhar em seguida para fitar o loiro, deparando-se com lágrimas escorrendo constantemente daqueles olhos verdes. Não entendeu ao certo o motivo, estendendo uma das mãos e tocando as lágrimas, como se assim fosse entender o que era aquilo e o motivo por trás delas.

Piscando os olhos várias vezes, percebendo que estava deixando Kiku confuso, levantou-se e limpou o rastro do choro na manga da blusa.

- Vou sair um pouco, certo? Me espere aqui.

_**x**_

Arthur já sabia bem aonde ir. Foi até a casa do sacerdote que ofereceu ajuda para que ele e Kiku ficassem juntos, batendo violentamente na porta. Não demorou muito para que o jovem atendesse, sendo surpreendido, segurado pela gola da blusa.

- Devolva! O que você fez com ele?

O moreno franziu o cenho, fazendo com que o menor soltasse-lhe as roupas, limpando-as e respondendo com descaso:

- Fiz o que pediu – sorriu. – Ele está ao seu lado. Deveria estar satisfeito.

Foi como se levasse uma flechada e não suportou. Acabou o peso cedendo sobre os próprios joelhos, cobrindo a face com as mãos de maneira forte, como se assim as lágrimas fossem parar de correr. Tinha lutado tanto...! Mas no final acabou perdendo.

_**x**_

* - poema retirado dewww (ponto) overmundo (ponto) com (ponto) br/ banco/ amor-perto-e-distante

Espero que tenham gostado! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Olá gente! Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que vocês não estejam desanimando da fanfic... é a reta final! Oficialmente, vai terminar no capítulo 14, mas estou preparando pequenas surpresas. Então, por favor, não desanimem... ç_ç~

Todavia, aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura!

**Insanidade**

Após o desastre das férias de verão, na qual não conseguiram aproveitar devidamente o tempo devido às pessoas que lhes rodeavam; quando chegou o inverno, decidiram viajar. Não sozinhos, pois os pais de Arthur insistiram para que fossem acompanhados. Pediram para Scott e Casey ir junto – não iam deixar Kiku tomar conta sozinho daquele filho louco. Assim, decidiram ir para um local calmo e afastado, mais exatamente uma cabana nas montanhas. O japonês só não contava que Arthur ficasse com raiva dele bem no dia anterior à viagem.

Mas, no fundo, não era raiva. O inglês só estava se _mordendo_ de ciúmes, pois vira Meimei conversando animadamente com o nipônico, ambos cheios de sorrisos. E depois Heracles dando em cima do _seu_ namorado – não que eles soubessem que Kiku era comprometido. Ao chegarem ao confortável lugar – que não era muito grande, nem muito pequeno, e tinha um ar aconchegante – o asiático foi o primeiro a subir para o quarto com a desculpa de arrumar o que tinha trago. Scott aproveitou para prender o pescoço do mais novo com um dos braços, utilizando uma força desnecessária.

- O que diabos está fazendo? Me larga, Scott!

- Ah, cale-se, pirralho. Queria saber o que diabos você está fazendo ignorando seu professor.

- Não estou fazendo isso! Me solte!

Debatia-se, o ruivo acabou cedendo e largando o irmão com violência no chão, encarando-o.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas não cause problemas.

Após falar isso, imitou o japonês, subindo com as malas para o segundo andar. Casey aproveitou e se aproximou do irmão emburrado, agachando-se ao lado dele.

- Arthur, o que Scott quer dizer é... Não estrague as férias de todos com isso. Até mesmo Kiku poderia estar fazendo outras coisas, mas está aqui por você. Não deveria deixá-lo chateado – sorriu ao ver a expressão emburrada que o outro fazia, se levantando. – Bem, vou ajudar Scott. Pense um pouco.

E foi isso que o mais novo fez. Esfriando a cabeça, Arthur realmente caiu em si de que estava agindo como um idiota. Já estava com o japonês há um bom tempo, ter ciúmes a essa altura? Se Kiku não o quisesse, já teria o deixado. E estava começando a dar motivos para isso. Subiu rapidamente ao quarto dos irmãos, batendo na porta repetidas vezes.

- O que quer, pirralho? – o ruivo abriu a porta, tendo os cabelos desarrumados.

- Vocês vão sair hoje à noite!

- Vamos? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim!

- Por quê? – cruzou os braços.

- N-não interessa! – Arthur corou.

Casey, ouvindo a conversa, aproximou-se, cochichando algo no ouvido do namorado. Scott riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Duvido. Mas se o Artie quer apenas fazer as pazes com o professor, tudo bem – deu de ombros, estendendo a mão. – Mas vamos precisar de algo para fazer...

- Hey! Vocês podem fazer qualquer coisa juntos... sem que eu pague por isso!

- Mas não tem graça. Pode ir pagando.

Resmungando, Arthur passou algum dinheiro para os irmãos, que voltaram a se trancar no quarto rindo. O menor resolveu ignorar, indo até o quarto que seria o que Kiku escolhera, batendo na porta duas vezes. Sem obter resposta, girou a maçaneta, vendo que estava aberta. Murmurou um _"com licença" _e se deparou com o oriental deitado sobre a cama, aparentemente adormecido. Tratou de sair em seguida, não querendo incomodá-lo – também estava cansado da viagem e precisava resolver algumas coisas.

_**x**_

A noite caiu e, enquanto o nipônico se banhava, Arthur empurrou os irmãos para fora de casa. Ao sair do banheiro, Kiku estranhou a casa vazia, somente encontrando seu aluno a olhá-lo embasbacado. Coçou a nuca, sem graça, se perguntando se estava estranho com roupas tão pesadas para o frio. A verdade era que o britânico aproveitou para admirar o menor com roupas de inverno, já que na cidade Kiku não costumava usar muitos agasalhos e dessa vez trajava até uma blusa com gola e mangas compridas! Certo, não era nada muito pesado, mas... Era diferente, ainda sim. Apesar de, particularmente, Arthur preferir o verão naquele aspecto...

- Onde estão seus irmãos...?

- Ah! – acordou. – Eles deram uma saída, disseram que vão à cidade.

- Entendo... Quer comer algo?

- Pode deixar que eu peço algo! Eles falaram que vão trazer mantimentos, ainda não temos muitas coisas aqui...

O inglês falou, indo até o telefone, enquanto o japonês se sentava em frente à lareira, observando o fogo queimando. Para azar de Arthur, o telefone parecia não funcionar e o celular estava sem área. Ligando a TV baixinho - para não incomodar o menor - descobriu que uma nevasca estava a caminho, praguejando. O pior: o nipônico ouviu.

- Parece que não devemos sair.

- É. E Scott foi com o carro, seria perigoso.

Arthur abaixou a cabeça, sentando-se ao lado de Kiku, chateado. Tinha pensado em tantas coisas para fazer! Até mesmo cozinhar, mas não tinha os ingredientes necessários e ninguém gostava quando ele fazia algo além de chá, segundo Scott. Após um momento de silêncio, o japonês saiu, deixando Arthur sozinho com seus pensamentos frustrados. Bagunçou os fios verdes com irritação, se amaldiçoando por ter tratado mal o menor.

- Maldição! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Batendo na própria cabeça, não viu o oriental chegando e fitando-o assustado.

- E-er... Arthur? Algum problema?

Na mesma hora o mais novo parou, corando e fitando o outro.

- N-não, nada!

Só então percebeu que o moreno saíra não por não gostar mais de sua companhia, mas para trazer duas canecas com chocolate quente, um saco de marshmallows e... dois gravetos? Aceitou a caneca com prazer e segurou o graveto que o menor lhe dava, fazendo uma expressão interrogativa.

- Err... Kiku?

- S-sim...? – fitou o mais novo, sem graça, ajoelhando-se novamente perto do fogo. – D-desculpe, é muito estranho...? É que eu achei na cozinha e... Eu sempre quis fazer isso...

Os orbes castanhos se desviaram, deixando a própria caneca no chão e colocando uma das guloseimas na ponta do graveto, levando ao fogo, fazendo com que Arthur entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Era sim estranho e bobo, mas o japonês estava tão fofo daquele jeito, assando o doce na lareira e com as bochechas coradas de vergonha... Suspirou, sorrindo e fazendo o mesmo.

- Não é não. Vamos fazer isso, então.

Após se sentir satisfeito e esvaziar a caneca com o líquido quente, o menor abraçou os próprios joelhos, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso.

- Heh... Fico feliz que não esteja mais com raiva de mim.

Os olhos verdes demonstraram surpresa e teve a certeza de que era o maior idiota do mundo.

- Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você... Não de você.

Foi a vez de Kiku ficar surpreso, mas feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, juntando as mãos e se encolhendo.

- Me deixa feliz ouvir isso...

Arthur sorriu amplamente, mas logo soltou uma exclamação, levantando-se de uma vez e subindo rapidamente ao andar de cima. E tão rápido quanto foi, voltou para o lado do menor, ajoelhado de frente para ele, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos sobre os joelhos.

- Kiku, eu... Quero te dar algo...

- O que é?

Fez uma expressão preocupada, também ficando de frente para o mais novo para fitá-lo melhor. Arthur levantou o olhar – e apenas o olhar – levando uma das mãos ao bolso da calça e colocando uma pequena caixa de veludo azul escuro no chão. O nipônico corou, apontando para si mesmo.

- P-para mim...?

O mais novo assentiu, dividido entre desviar o olhar e ficar atento ao outro, ficando com a segunda opção. Kiku trouxe a caixinha para perto, abrindo-a e se surpreendendo ao ver no acolchoado vermelho uma discreta aliança prateada, um simples anel com uma rosa talhada com traços que lembravam galhos e, ao retirá-lo, viu que por dentro havia o nome de Arthur. Os olhos castanhos piscaram várias vezes, assimilando o presente. O inglês remexia as mãos, impaciente. Ergueu a direita, mostrando que tinha um anel igual no anelar, encarando o menor.

- Vê? _Argh_, deixe-me fazer isto.

Murmurou, sem graça, pegando cuidadosamente a aliança do outro juntamente com sua mão direita, onde encaixou o objeto no mesmo dedo que o tinha.

- Pode não querer usar, mas... eu precisava fazer isto... – se explicou, sem conseguir deixar de ficar constrangido.

Finalmente tendo uma reação, Kiku sorriu, embora sentisse os olhos marejados. Tomou ambas as mãos do mais novo, enlaçando os dedos.

- Obrigado... Eu vou usar, sim.

- Mas... Não vai causar problemas?

Fitou-o, seriamente, recebendo um aceno negativo como resposta. Mesmo que causasse, Kiku não poderia ignorar aquele gesto. Arthur abraçou o menor com força, aproveitando-se do gesto dele, murmurando:

- Eu quero que... vejam que é só meu...

Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas não podia deixar de sê-lo quando as coisas se relacionavam ao nipônico. Afundou o rosto entre os fios dele, sentindo o aroma dos mesmos, elevando as mãos por entre eles. Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para fitá-lo, puxando lentamente os óculos que o oriental usava.

- A-ah...! Meus óculos...

- Calma... Não vai precisar deles agora...

Então se calou, deixando que o britânico retirasse-lhe os óculos, deixando-os apoiados no chão. E realmente não precisava, pois a pequena distância que havia Arthur fez questão de quebrar, fechando os olhos – gesto imitado por Kiku – e selando os lábios apaixonadamente.

_**x**_

- Nossa, ainda bem que chegamos antes da nevasca.

- Sim, e conseguimos comprar as coisas... Imagino como o pirralho se saiu. Aposto que não fez nada.

- Ahh... Será? Apesar de tudo, o Arthur é um pervertido. Puxou a você nisso, Scott. Bem capaz de ter deixado de ser virgem...

Casey bateu de leve no ombro do ruivo que acabou rindo. Nem tinha um laço sanguíneo de fato com os Kirklands para ouvir aquilo!

- Hey, não compare aquele idiota a mim! Só não se esqueça da aposta – sorriu maliciosamente. – Quem perder vai ter que fazer algo que o outro pedir.

- Certo, certo.

Abriram a porta e não acreditaram no que viram. Arthur e Kiku estavam sim juntos, mas o oriental estava somente com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do outro que, por sua vez, tinha a face apoiada na cabeça dele, estando ambos com os ombros cobertos por uma manta. Scott riu abafado da expressão incrédula de Casey que pensava _"como ele conseguiu __**não**__ fazer nada?"_.

- Acho que ganhei a aposta, Casey.

_**x**_

Espero que tenham gostado. Mais uma aparição de Casey e Scott! xD

Pra não perder o costume (?)... Reviews? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Duas semanas se passaram e Alfred estava realizando uma grande festa e havia pedido para Kiku chegar um pouco antes para que conversassem sobre algo importante – não sabia detalhes, mas se arrumava para ir antes do horário do início da festa, quando Yao bateu a porta e adentrou o quarto.

- Kiku... Podemos conversar um pouco, aru?

- Se for rápido... Disse a Alfred que iria mais cedo, ele quer falar sobre algo comigo.

O mais velho suspirou, sentando-se, ficando a observar o menor terminando de se arrumar. Estava feliz que ele estava, bem, mas... Se tinham pouco tempo, era melhor não enrolar.

- Não precisa casar com o Alfred se não quiser, aru.

Kiku voltou-se ao outro, franzindo de leve o cenho.

- Do que está falando?

- Não quero que faça nada contra sua vontade, aru.

- Não... Não se preocupe. Eu quero me casar com ele.

Disse de uma maneira determinada, o que preocupou Yao, mas só restou a este sorrir e assentir. O menor emendou:

- Já é hora de ir... Vemos-nos mais tarde.

- Certo, aru. Cuide-se.

- Sim, obrigado. Até mais.

Despediu-se do irmão, indo até a casa de Alfred. Ainda tinham cerca de meia hora até a festa começar, esperava que fosse o suficiente. Chegando à residência, foi encaminhado até o escritório, onde dois minutos depois Alfred adentrou com um sorriso, sentando-se em frente ao oriental.

- Que bom que veio, Kiku! – desfez o sorriso, diminuindo-o. – Preciso falar com você.

- O que é?

Ficou preocupado, pensando que Alfred estava agindo com mais seriedade do que o normal – o padrão do loiro era sempre muito animado e sorridente. Os olhos azuis se desviaram dos castanhos, mas não podia ficar naquilo. Precisava falar olhando nos olhos do menor, era o mínimo que ele merecia.

- Eu sinto muito, mas... Não vou poder honrar meu compromisso com você. Estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Kiku não acreditou – ou melhor, acreditava, mas não queria. Abaixou a cabeça, fitando as próprias mãos trêmulas e respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Entendo... Se não consegui fazê-lo gostar de mim nesse meio tempo, acho que não tenho chance... Né?

- Sim... – Alfred se levantou, desviando o olhar também. – Desculpe-me! Você realmente é um importante amigo para mim.

Fez uma reverência exagerada – da qual o asiático riu mentalmente, ao pensar que não combinava com os modos do mais alto – logo se endireitando, colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar... Apareça quando quiser na festa.

O menor somente assentiu, sem ver o outro se retirando do cômodo, ouvindo apenas o barulho da porta fechando. Levantou-se em seguida, começando a caminhar pelo local. Alfred sempre fora um bom amigo, desde que se conheceram quando menores... Através do irmão dele, Arthur. Fazia tempo que não o via, como será que estava? Sabia que ambos brigaram e não se falavam mais. O que restava era aceitar aquela situação... Não podia ficar ali, havia muitas lembranças em casa fotografia. Enxugou as lágrimas, saindo discretamente do escritório, vendo o salão já recebendo alguns dos convidados. No topo da escada, viu Alfred e sua prima, Viet, juntos.

Foi por ela que ele se apaixonara, mas não culpou nenhum dos dois. Somente entendeu: eles sempre conversavam com animação, Alfred sempre sorria perto dela. Aquele ambiente cheio de felicidade estava deixando-o mal... Esgueirou-se pelos convidados, podendo reparar em alguns conhecidos, entre eles Arthur. Quanto tempo não o via! Mas, achando que não era visto, continuou o caminho até a porta, indo até a lateral da casa, onde sabia que tinha um banco de madeira, onde se sentou. Não queria chorar, mas era difícil... Tinha aprendido a amar Alfred – ele era tão gentil consigo! E vivia a sonhar com ele. Mas agora ele estava noivo de outra pessoa... Imaginando-se só, não fazia questão de conter as lágrimas, até ver pela visão periférica um lenço lhe sendo estendido. Ficou surpreso e levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos verdes de Arthur – que não conseguia ficar parado ao ver o oriental tão triste. Não podia ignorar que ele estava infeliz, embora houvesse prometido para si mesmo que o observaria apenas de longe. Desde o início sabia que Alfred não cuidaria dele direito!

- Use isso.

Constrangido, Kiku desviou o olhar, usando os fios negros para esconderem os olhos molhados. Não queria ser visto daquela maneira! A voz saiu embargada, embora tentasse se controlar:

- Não precisa... Obrigado.

Arthur sentiu-se mal com aquela rejeição, mas insistiu, colocando o lenço sobre o colo do asiático, sentando-se ao lado dele. Tentando deixá-lo mais a vontade, manteve o olhar fixo à frente.

- Não precisa se envergonhar, pois são lágrimas sinceras. Eu posso entender como você se sente, já chorei na frente da pessoa que amava, pensando que não viveria sem ela. Mas nem mesmo o amor que você sente pode superar a chance de vê-la sorrindo. Dói mais vê-la triste do que não tê-la.

Com aquelas palavras, Kiku fitou o outro surpreso. Ainda sentindo os olhos arderem, pegou o lenço, escondendo a face parcialmente com as mãos, enquanto usava o objeto para tentar conter as lágrimas.

- T-talvez... Você tenha razão.

Arthur não conseguiu deixar de reparar que o asiático continuava a chorar... Mas, apesar de tudo, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso fraco: era bom vê-lo demonstrando sentimentos. Estava aliviado.

- Desculpe-me por essas coisas, mas fico até feliz de vê-lo assim... – reparando no que disse, tratou de arrumar uma desculpa. – Você amava meu irmão de verdade, isso prova que você será muito feliz, pois ainda pode se apaixonar muitas vezes...

De início, não entendeu o que o loiro queria dizer. Estava feliz por vê-lo triste? Não, Arthur não era assim... Tanto que logo veio a explicação. Sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo com aquelas palavras, esfregando os olhos.

- Você acha...? Parece tão impossível, para mim...

- Tenho certeza! Existem dois tipos de pessoas: as que conseguem superar os obstáculos e as que ficam presas neles.

Arthur voltou o corpo para o outro, atrevendo-se e tocando-lhe a face, ajeitando os fios macios atrás da orelha do oriental – vendo-o corar violentamente e demonstrar surpresa, finalmente fitando-o diretamente - e prosseguindo com a fala:

- Eu sei que você é do primeiro tipo. Sempre estive o observando, Kiku...

- Ah... Eu... – desviou novamente o olhar, constrangido. – Obrigado...

Aquela cena era tão irônica para Arthur! Era como um flashback: Kiku frágil (embora a outra vez fosse por causa da comida) e ambos sentados na varanda de uma casa. Casas diferentes, mas a situação era familiar. Não conseguiu não rir, mas de maneira abafada e contida.

- É engraçado, há um tempo, em uma situação parecida, contei um poema sobre um amor não correspondido a uma pessoa. Eu sinto como se revivesse essa cena.

Após enxugar as lágrimas que finalmente pareciam ter secado, abaixou as mãos e pousou-as sobre o próprio colo, segurando o lenço levemente.

- E como era...? Esse poema...

Arthur voltou o olhar para frente, ficando em silêncio por um instante, tentando puxar da memória cada palavra exata.

- "_Nunca lhe disse nada/Só agora estou falando/Pois o que sinto por ti/Vai aos poucos me matando (...) É triste o meu viver/Você talvez não saiba/Quando vier a saber/Talvez já seja tarde/É tão grande o meu amor/Que no coração não cabe"_. É sobre alguém que não se declara a seu amor por não superar os obstáculos... Mesmo estando ao lado dela, não diz como se sente. E... – fez uma pausa, voltando o olhar para o menor, abalado. – Vai acabar morrendo por ficar longe de quem ama, segurando este sentimento...

Kiku sorriu triste ao ouvir o poema.

- Conheço esse poema. Acho que o entendo um pouco melhor agora.

Sem perceber, pressionou o tecido do lenço com certa força.

Arthur sorriu, de maneira decepcionada, mas sorriu. Tinha perdido o oriental – pelo modo que ele falava, dava a entender que gostava de Alfred... Mas ele iria se recuperar e ser feliz. Levantou-se, desviando o olhar. Também entendia muito bem aquela poesia.

- Melhor deixá-lo sozinho agora. Perdão por interromper seus pensamentos, eu vou voltar para dentro. Com licença.

Kiku estava apreciando a companhia, mas não iria forçá-lo a ficar ali. Só que se lembrou de algo, soltando uma exclamação:

- Ah! O seu lenço.

- Pode ficar com ele.

Arthur distanciou-se sem dizer mais nada, sob o olhar pensativo do asiático. Este ficou apenas parado, os olhos fixos do nada, mas quando se deu conta do que fazia, bateu de leve na própria cabeça. Não podia ficar daquele jeito! Levantou-se, também voltando à festa, vendo Alfred e sua prima cumprimentando os convidados. E não conseguiu evitar um sorriso – estava feliz pelos dois. Agora não tinha mais o que fazer ali... Após desejar felicidades aos noivos, voltou para a própria casa, aproveitando o silêncio para ir para o mundo dos sonhos.

Acordou sobressaltado. Aquele sonho fora real _demais_ para ser _só_ um sonho! Sentia na pele como se estivesse saindo de um caixão! Levantou-se, devia ter algo por ali. _Tinha_ que ter. Foi até a cômoda, mexendo em alguns contos antigos que recebera. Nada. Acabou deixando-os cair no chão, voltando a revirar as gavetas, jogando todos os objetos no chão. Aquilo foi real! De algum jeito sabia disso.

Yao, ouvindo os barulhos, apressou-se a entrar no quarto do irmão, encontrando-o em meio ao caos, balançando alguns livros como se esperasse que algo caísse de dentro deles. Mas nada. _Nada_. Nenhuma confirmação.

- K-Kiku! O que houve aqui, aru?

- Não era só um sonho! Foi real! _Tem _de ter Sido real!

"_Então ele se lembrou"_, pensou tristemente o mais velho. Suspirou, não podia deixar seu irmãozinho daquele jeito.

- Venha comigo, aru. Tenho algo para você.

O mais novo não entendeu, mas seguiu o outro até o quarto dele, observando-o abrir uma gaveta, retirar o fundo falso e, de dentro de uma caixinha fechada a chave, pegar um papel dobrado cuidadosamente, o qual estendeu para ele.

- O que é isso?

- É para você, aru.

Estranhou, mas pegou o bilhete, desdobrando-o e passando os olhos pelas palavras. Aquela caligrafia era familiar...

"_Querido Kiku,_

_ Após pesquisar, encontrei uma pessoa disposta a nos ajudar. É um jovem xamã que disse ter a solução para nosso problema._

_ Ele irá visitá-lo em poucos dias para um chá com Yao, certifique-se de aparecer e também tomar. Não se assuste e não demonstre saber quem ele é, aja normalmente._

_ Estarei fora da cidade por alguns dias. Seguindo as instruções desse xamã, vou preparar uma moradia longe de todos. Não se preocupe, logo estarei com você._

_ E não se esqueça: eu te amo._

_Arthur Kirkland"_

Ficou em choque. Arthur! O irmão de Alfred! Sem conseguir desviar os olhos das palavras, indagou:

- Há quanto tempo eu o amo...?

- Não sei, aru – suspirou. – Provavelmente faz muito tempo. Sempre que ele estava por perto, para meu desgosto, você se mostrava mais feliz que o normal, sempre sorria, aru. Acho que você só esperava que ele manifestasse algum interesse por você.

Os olhos castanhos demonstraram surpresa, fitando o mais velho. Sentia as pernas trêmulas, mas manteve-se erguido.

- E há quanto tempo... ele me ama?

- Talvez desde que o viu pela primeira vez.

Sim... Yao se lembrava. Para sua infelicidade, quando ambos se encontraram e começaram a brincar juntos, via como Arthur era apegado ao seu querido irmãozinho... Fechou os olhos, nostálgico. Kiku realmente sempre fora uma criança muito fofa. Passado os devaneios, voltou-se para o outro.

- O que vai fazer agora? Quer ir atrás dele, aru?

Kiku ponderou por um instante, suspirando baixo.

- Não.

O mais velho estranhou, mas nada falaria. Era somente Kiku quem poderia decidir aquilo.

_**x**_

O mesmo poema do capítulo 3. A fanfic ainda vai continuar por algum tempo, haha! Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Penúltimo capítulo! O próximo é o último... Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!

**Segunda Chance**

Acordou cedo e arrumou-se, tomando o desjejum sozinho. Não estava tudo resolvido: ainda precisava confirmar algumas coisas. Ainda estava confuso demais. Aquele período de sua vida que passara junto com Arthur depois de ser enterrado não estava nítido. Nem isso e nem seus sentimentos por ele. Era incômodo, como se aquele período fosse apenas um sonho... Um sonho do qual não conseguia lembrar.

Por isso, Kiku tomou uma decisão. Andando pela cidade, usando roupas mais simples que de costume para não atrair atenção, buscou se informar sobre onde encontraria o sacerdote que lhe envenenara. Não teve muito trabalho: o xamã era até bem conhecido. Com as informações reunidas, chegou até uma casa simples, um pouco mais afastada das outras. Tomando coragem, bateu à porta que não demorou a ser atendida. O sacerdote, ao ver o menor, abriu um sorriso torto.

- Sabia que viria. Entre.

Apesar da postura intimidante do outro, o oriental não se abalou, adentrando a residência. Uma cadeira foi indicada a Kiku, a qual aceitou, sentando-se nela, de frente para o negro.

- Então, o que deseja?

Os olhos castanhos se abaixaram por um momento, antes de fitarem o maior seriamente.

- Diga-me. Por que fizeram aquilo...?

- Por que quer saber?

- Ah... – suspirou, teria de responder caso quisesse ter alguma chance de obter respostas. – Eu quero me lembrar do que aconteceu. Não consigo me recordar com exatidão do que ocorreu e nem dos sentimentos de Arthur.

- Então você se lembrou um pouco.

O sorriso se alargou, deixando a mostra os dentes brancos. O xamã se levantou, indo até uma cômoda onde o oriental podia ver alguns frascos com conteúdos suspeitos, olhando desconfiado quando o maior retornou com um pequeno vidro, estendendo-lhe.

- Pegue. Se tomar isto, vai se lembrar de tudo. Até de estar enterrado... Por isso alerto: existem riscos. Caso você o faça, há a chance de que sua mente não retorne mais.

Kiku engoliu em seco, estendendo a mão. Hesitou por um instante, mas acabou aceitando a poção que lhe era oferecida.

- Certo. Obrigado e com licença.

O asiático fez uma leve reverência, deixando o sacerdote a pensar o quanto ainda poderia se divertir com aquela situação... Kiku virou-se, saindo do local. Ainda tinha outras coisas para fazer, como visitar Arthur. Quando o viu atendendo a porta, ficou surpreso: ele estava com uma expressão de quem havia chorado há pouco. Um pouco desconfortável, resolveu indagar, embora sem ter certeza se devesse fazê-lo:

- Aconteceu algo com você, Arthur...? – permitiu-se chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Lembrava-se de serem amigos.

O loiro estava surpreso, embasbacado por ver o oriental ali. Coçou o nariz, dando espaço para que ele entrasse.

- Ah, estou com uma alergia. Nada demais. Entre, por favor.

- Certo...

Não acreditou muito, mas adentrou o local. Arthur fez o mesmo, fechando a porta e voltando-se para algumas folhas, ficando a rasgá-las.

- Desculpe, estou precisando arrumar algumas coisas... Precisa de algo?

- Ah... Não – olhou em volta, estranhando o vazio da casa... Tinha mais móveis ali, não? – Aconteceu algo por aqui...?

O maior fez uma careta, agradecendo por estar de costas para o outro – assim ele não veria sua expressão.

- Tive de vender algumas coisas para cobrir alguns gastos.

- Entendo...

O menor ficou curioso quanto ao que estava naquela sacola que Arthur parecia querer esconder de si, mas conduziu a conversa como se fosse apenas uma visita casual.

- Desculpe-me agora, Kiku... Tenho que colocar isso lá fora e depois voltar para terminar isso.

- Tudo bem, acho que já fiquei tempo demais, também. Vou deixar que você termine suas tarefas em paz.

Arthur acompanhou o outro até o lado de fora, aproveitando para deixar a sacola. Despediram-se e o asiático ficou acenando enquanto Arthur voltava à própria casa. Quando ele entrou, virou-se para ir embora, mas aquela sacola... Sentia que tinha algo ali! E isso era mais que evidente, visto que Arthur tentou escondê-la de si enquanto descartava as folhas. Aproximou-se, tendo certeza de que ninguém observava, abrindo-a e remexendo em meio aos pedaços de papéis. A única coisa que achou foi uma espécie de livro com um cadeado, o qual pegou. O que deveria ter ali...? Estava curioso, mas não podia abrir e ler ali. Abraçando o objeto, rumou até a própria casa, tomando o cuidado de que os outros não vissem o que trazia consigo.

Já seguro em seu quarto, Kiku pegou um grampo, colocando no cadeado. Após forçar um pouco, teve sucesso em abri-lo, retirando-o e deixando de lado. Sentou-se no chão, abrindo em uma das páginas. Era um diário.

"_... Me descubro completamente apaixonado por Kiku. Não o vi hoje, sinto que faltou algo em meu dia. Quero ver aquele sorriso gentil... E gostaria também de saber se ele retribui meus sentimentos. Ele trata todos com gentileza! Como saber se a direcionada à mim é especial? Gosto tanto de estar com ele...!"_

Passou mais algumas folhas, com certo desespero.

"_Continua sem reação. Se eu soubesse que seria assim, não teria sido tão egoísta."_

O quê?

"_... Ele chorava. O mais triste era não poder fazer nada por ele. Não poder abraçá-lo e falar que estava ali. Só por ele. Mas eu realmente quero que ele seja feliz, apesar de ainda desejá-lo."_

Olhou para a data do relato. Coincidia com o dia da festa! O que era aquilo...? O _quanto_ Arthur amava-lhe? Sentiu a cabeça começar a latejar, fechando o diário e guardando bem, para evitar que alguém o encontrasse. Levantou-se, rumando pelos corredores da casa, vendo que tudo estava bem calmo. Provavelmente Yao saíra para resolver alguns assuntos e seus irmãos e primos provavelmente estavam brincando por aí, visto que cada um almoçou em seu canto.

Tomando mais uma vez a rua, caminhou até o consultório daquele médico... Jan Brunswichk – leu no papel. Tinha recebido o endereço dele para caso não se sentisse bem. Talvez não devesse procurá-lo por aqueles motivos, mas não sabia a quem recorrer. Adentrando a clínica, foi até a mesa da aparentemente secretária.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Ah, sim... Gostaria de falar com o Dr. Jan – não, não se arriscava a falar aquele sobrenome.

- Tem horário marcado?

- Bem... Não.

- Emergência?

- Não exatamente...

- Espero que não se incomode de esperar um pouco. Há alguns pacientes para serem atendidos antes de você.

- Certo, vou esperar então. Obrigado.

Fez uma leve menção, rumando até uma das cadeiras, sentando-se ali. Realmente, ele deveria ser um ótimo médico... Havia um número considerável de pessoas ali. Mas não se importaria de esperar. Nem viu o tempo passar, tão absorto estava em seus pensamentos, assustando-se com a voz da mulher mandando-o entrar, pois o doutor iria atendê-lo. Levantou-se e agradeceu, adentrando no local onde estava o holandês.

- Ah... Você. Sente-se.

- Obrigado.

Aproximou-se, sentando-se de frente ao outro. Ele era tão intimidador... Engoliu secamente, o que fez o maior arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- E então? O que está sentindo?

- Bem... – abaixou o olhar. – Eu sinto uma espécie de vazio. Não consigo me lembrar o que eu sentia... Talvez seja um pouco de egoísmo, mas descobrindo algumas coisas, fico pensando como seria bom retornar àqueles tempos... – sorriu tristonho. – Deve ser muito bom ser amado por alguém daquele jeito...

Então o asiático se lembrara de algo.

- Você sabe que foi ele quem provocou aquilo, não?

- Sei, sim... Mas eu gostaria de me lembrar. Preciso confessar que cheguei a ir até aquele sacerdote.

- E então? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

- Ele me deu uma espécie de poção. Disse que me faria lembrar, mas poderia voltar a ficar daquele jeito para sempre... – suspirou. – Não sei o que fazer.

- Entendo. Precisa escolher entre viver com esse "vazio" ou correr o risco de lembrar-se de tudo. Só você pode escolher.

- Verdade. No fundo, já sabia disso... Mas precisava conversar com alguém. Desculpe-me por tê-lo feito perder seu tempo.

O holandês fez um gesto vago com a mão, como se não fosse nada. Agora ele não parecia tão assustador. Só um pouco, mas ainda sim arrancou do menor um sorriso agradecido. Sentia que não precisava falar mais nada, inclinando o corpo em uma reverência antes de se retirar.

_**x**_

Durante a noite, Kiku não conseguira pegar no sono. Acabou por se levantar e, com o auxílio de uma lamparina, ficar lendo o diário de Arthur. Isso era antiético, mas... Talvez lendo algumas páginas pudesse descobrir mais. O loiro relatava inclusive o quanto ficara feliz quando ouviu da boca do oriental que também o amava... Então não estava enganado quanto a isso. Mas não conseguia se lembrar como era aquele sentimento, agora tendo certeza de que o que sentia por Alfred era apenas um encantamento passageiro – já não se sentia mal. Esquecera rapidamente a dor, mas aquele buraco deixava-o infinitamente pior. Talvez pudesse se acostumar com ele. Poderia tentar.

_**x**_

Já se passara uma semana e ainda se incomodava com aquele sentimento. Várias vezes teve ímpetos de tomar aquela bebida do frasco que o sacerdote lhe dera, mas acabou parando antes de completar o gesto.

- Kiku, tudo bem? Está muito quieto, aru.

- Ah? Estou bem, Yao. Não se preocupe – sorriu para o irmão mais velho. - Já terminei de jantar, posso voltar aos meus aposentos? Quero terminar de ler um livro.

- Ah... Se é assim, tudo bem, aru! – sorriu o mais velho, orgulhoso do seu irmão tão estudioso!

Kiku levantou-se, fazendo uma reverência antes de rumar pelos corredores até o quarto. Fechando a porta, aproximou-se da cômoda, retirando o fundo falso de uma das gavetas e retirando o frasco de dentro de uma caixa. Guardou tudo no devido lugar, estremecendo ao pensar na decisão que tomara. Queria se lembrar! Recuperar ao menos algo.

O coração estava acelerado, fazendo com que respirasse fundo várias vezes, tremendo ao retirar a rolha que impedia que o líquido escapasse. E se não acordasse mais...? Engoliu secamente, fazendo uma expressão determinada. Não podia ter medo! Era um risco que teria de correr.

Fechando os olhos, encostou o vidro frio nos lábios secos, bebendo de uma vez o conteúdo. Afastando-o da boca, parou. Olhou para o chão, achando que tinha falhado. Talvez tivesse sido enganado por não ter pagado por aquilo, mas... Antes que sequer cogitasse voltar ao xamã, exigindo pela poção certa, sentiu como se tudo girasse. A vista embaçou e tentou se apoiar na cômoda, mas falhou. O corpo, agora pesado, foi ao chão.

Era uma sensação estranha. Sentia-se feliz e em seguida foi jogado na escuridão. Quando acordou, ela era opressora; não podia se mexer, não podia falar nada. Era como se não pertencesse mais a si.

_**x**_

_Reviews~?_


	7. Chapter 7

Último capítulo... Espero que apreciem! Boa leitura.

**Segunda Chance**

No dia seguinte, Yao havia jurado que Kiku tinha se envenenado. Por ver que ele ainda respirava, mandou chamar o Dr. Jan o mais rápido possível. Quando este chegou e se aproximou do oriental, recebeu o frasco que estava a substância que ele bebera. Suspirou, não precisava pensar muito para saber o que Kiku fizera, lembrando-se da conversa do outro dia.

- E então, Doutor? Pode ajudá-lo? – Yao indagou, aflito.

- Bem... Ele que escolheu ficar assim.

- O quê, aru? – Franziu o cenho. - Não vai ajudar meu irmãozinho?

- Não é isso... Ele quem procurou o sacerdote e obteve essa poção.

Yao estava em choque.

- Ele disse que queria se lembrar... Me procurou outro dia no consultório para conversar – disse calmamente, quase inexpressivo. – Ele sabia dos riscos.

- Uh... – recompondo-se, voltou a falar. – E quais são os riscos, aru?

- Ele voltar a ficar naquele estado "zumbi". Dessa vez, para sempre.

-... – franziu o cenho, irritado. – Chamem aquele maldito Arthur aqui! AGORA!

As ordens imediatamente foram obedecidas. Um dos empregados se dirigiu até a casa do loiro, de onde o retiraram no meio do café-da-manhã, deixando-o confuso ao saber apenas que Yao requisitara sua presença.

- A culpa é sua, aru! Seu maldito!

Mal chegara, Yao avançara em sua direção, o olhar irado de fúria. Se não quisesse manter o nível, espancaria o loiro ali mesmo! Arthur não entendera, piscando os olhos de maneira confusa, mas acabou vendo por cima do ombro do outro a figura de Kiku deitado no _futon_, com as mãos sobre o corpo, como se houvesse... morrido. Afastou Yao, aproximando-se rapidamente do oriental, ajoelhando-se e tomando-lhe o corpo nos braços.

- Kiku...? – Chamou, em choque. Só suspirou aliviado quando viu o tórax do menor se movendo, denunciando sua respiração. Voltou-se aos outros dois presentes, franzindo o cenho. – O que houve aqui?

- Ele–

- Ele foi até aquele sacerdote fajuto – interrompeu Yao, impedindo que o holandês explicasse a situação, o tom cortante saindo áspero. – E pegou uma poção maldita só para se lembrar de você! Mesmo sabendo que pode não voltar ao normal, aru! É tudo culpa SUA! O que pretende fazer quanto a isso, maldito?

- Eu... – não acreditava no que ouvia! Voltou o olhar para o asiático desacordado, passando de leve as pontas dos dedos pelos fios negros, acariciando-os. – Eu cuidarei dele – respirou fundo, mudando um tom sério para um carinhoso. – Hey, Kiku...

- Idiota – resmungou Yao, contrariado.

Arthur fuzilou-o de esguelha, logo voltando às atenções ao que tinha nos braços, sorrindo levemente ao prosseguir a carícia, dessa vez sobre a pele macia. Tão bem cuidada...! Mudou a expressão ao ver as pálpebras do oriental tremendo, como se estivessem prestes a se abrir. Pressionou-lhe sem perceber contra si, na expectativa.

- Kiku...? Você está bem...?

- Uhm... – remexeu-se com desconforto. – Por favor, não salgue muito a comida...

Todos ficaram surpresos – embora Jan não demonstrasse. Arthur foi o primeiro a se recuperar, sentindo os olhos ardendo. Tentando escondê-los – e sem conseguir refrear o desejo – abraçou o menor com força, afundando a face na curva do pescoço dele. O oriental sorriu, pousando de leve as mãos nas costas do outro em retribuição ao gesto. A voz de Arthur, consequentemente, saiu abafada:

- Não se preocupe, Kiku... Dessa vez, eu vou fazer tudo certo.

_**x**_

E foi pensando nisso que Arthur agora estava na sala da casa de Yao, esperando-o de maneira impaciente, tamborilando os dedos nos próprios joelhos. Estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. Abrindo a porta, Yao fechou a expressão quase que por reflexo.

- O que está fazendo aqui, aru? Estou ocupado agora! Virá alguém interessado em se casar com meu irmãozinho, não tenho tempo para você, aru.

Sim, Arthur acabou, mandando uma carta para o outro avisando que faria uma visita, pois estava interessado em se casar com Kiku. Por sorte, Yao não reconhecera a caligrafia – caso contrário, nem seria recebido. Agora era hora da verdade.

- Esse pretendente sou eu! – Disse de maneira energética, inclinando rapidamente o corpo, apoiando as mãos no chão em uma reverência (e odiou fazer isso, _nunca _imaginou que faria aquilo para Yao... Mas era tudo por Kiku). – Por favor, ofere-

- Saia daqui, aru! Pare de brincar! – exclamou o asiático, cerrando um dos punhos.

- Não estou brincando, idiota! Se estivesse, acha que estaria aqui? Fazendo _isso_?

- Você não merece meu irmãozinho! Seu crápula, aru! Quer apenas se aproveitar dele!

- Não fiz nada!

- Você o agarrou na frente de todos, aru!

Kiku, que ao ouvir os gritos adiantara-se a sala, travou ao ouvir a fala do irmão. Corou violentamente. Ele estava falando daquele abraço...?

- Oras, seu...!

Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, era bem possível que ambos começassem a brigar mais sério, então adentrou o local.

- P-por favor, não briguem...!

Ambos pararam e olharam para o menor. Arthur passou à frente de Yao, segurando a mão de Kiku, fitando-o nos olhos.

- Case-se comigo.

Sentiu a face queimando, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso discreto – ainda sim bobo.

- Seu abusado, aru! Como posso cogitar essa hipótese? Esse aí – indicou Arthur. – Não tem nem mais um tostão, gostou tudo com aquele...! Feiticeiro de quinta, aru!

- Eu já pedi desculpas! – esbravejou o loiro. – E era um xamã!

- Xamã uma ova, aru!

_**x**_

Após muita relutância, Yao acabou aceitando que Arthur e Kiku realmente se amavam, permitindo o casamento entre ambos. O bom partido havia sido assegurado por Viet, mas o mais velho ainda achava que seu irmãozinho merecia algo melhor. _Bem_ melhor. Suspirou pesadamente, vendo Arthur andando de um lado para o outro.

- Calma, Artie! Logo ele chega, hahah!

- E você deveria ficar um pouco mais nervoso, idiota! É seu casamento também!

- Ué, mas vai ser simples... – Alfred deu de ombros.

- Calem-se os dois, aru! Estão chegando.

Todos no templo se calaram e Yao foi até a porta para guiar tanto Kiku quanto Viet – os quais vestiam um traje tradicional branco, adornado com pérolas e flores - até os noivos. Alfred e Arthur vestiam um _kimono_ negro, em contraste. E a atitude dos dois também diferia: enquanto Alfred sorria de maneira boba, Arthur parou no mesmo lugar, enrijecendo a postura. Lentamente, Yao entregou os mais novos a seus pretendentes, relutando um pouco mais com Arthur, que teve de puxar a mão do noivo para que o irmão mais velho soltasse, fazendo com que Kiku risse sem graça.

Tradicionalmente, os casais prestaram homenagem ao Céu e a Terra, aos familiares passados e aos deuses. Terminado isto, fizeram uma vênia em sinal de respeito e caminharam até uma mesa e sentaram-se um de frente para o outro. Segundo a tradição, olhando-se nos olhos, deveriam dar um gole de _sake_ e pousar o copo – ao mesmo tempo – de volta à mesa. Claramente, Arthur deu apenas um gole, mesmo assim ficando com a face avermelhada, acabando por ser ajudado por Kiku a ir até a recepção.

A recepção foi simples, os recém casados trocaram de traje e cortaram juntos o bolo de várias camadas, de baixo para cima, simbolizando a estrada até o sucesso no casamento. A música era feita por uma orquestra. Foi feito um brinde e os casais fizeram um rápido discurso ao final, agradecendo a presença de todos.

- Finalmente estamos sozinhos.

Arthur suspirou com alívio enquanto entrava na casa, sendo seguido por Kiku. O local era simples, mas bem organizado.

- Sim... Acho que agora podemos descansar.

Rumaram até o quarto, mas quando o asiático abriu a porta, teve uma surpresa: velas vermelhas estavam acesas, espalhadas pelo local, com candelabros de Fênix e dragões. Aquilo tudo para afastar os maus espíritos? Ainda podiam-se ver pétalas de rosas vermelhas e uma garrafa de vinho junto a duas taças atadas com um fio vermelho. O que Yao estava querendo? Deixar Arthur bêbado? Ou somente provocá-lo, jogando em sua cara o quanto não tinha condições de fazer algo do tipo? – Porque Yao sabia que o loiro não tinha condições de dar uma noite de núpcias seguindo adequadamente as tradições para seu irmãozinho. Arthur até conseguia imaginá-lo falando: _"Por isso tratei de arrumar tudo, aru!"_. Suspirou, apesar de sentir-se humilhado, não podia reclamar.

- Heh, parece que Yao deixou tudo preparado... – abraçou o menor pela cintura, carinhosamente, mas escondeu o rosto no ombro dele. – Desculpe por não poder dar-lhe mais no momento...

O menor piscou os olhos, surpreso pelo que o outro falava, mas abriu um sorriso gentil, virando-se de frente para ele. Tomando-lhe a face entre as mãos e encostando as testas, murmurou:

- Não fale isso... Já tenho tudo que precisava: uma segunda chance para viver com quem eu amo.

- Kiku...

Arthur não se segurou mais, fechando os olhos e finalmente tomando aqueles lábios tão desejados.

_**x**_

Espero que tenham gostado! O que acharam?

Obrigada a todos que leram ^^ Até a próxima. ~


End file.
